Little Leo Tucker calls Rozalin a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Summary: At the Odeon cinemas, The monsters are watching Inside Out and they're enjoying it, however, Little Leo Tucker wasn't behaving at all. When the scene reaches Bing Bong's death, a Cockatrice monster named Rozalin became devastated as she started crying which made Little Leo Tucker happy and he called her a crybaby which made Rozalin cry harder and flood the entire Odeon Cinemas as Little Leo Tucker laughed at her and broke the film projector with an axe, causing over £1,800,000 in damage. Therefore, he got grounded and beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends for what he did. Meanwhile Azura comforts Rozalin by lotionizing her feet with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with red nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary cockatrice tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet and toes with a feather, playing This Little Dragon with her toes and massaging her feet, toes and legs. Transcript Part 1: Little Leo Tucker calls Rozalin a crybaby during Bing Bong's death *(London, United Kingdom, January 15, 2019) *the Odeon Cinemas, Azura and her friends are watching Inside Out and they're enjoying it. However, Little Leo Tucker is not behaving at all *few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out. Bing Bong's death *Little Leo Tucker: Ha! (X28) Rozalin is crying over Bing Bong's death. You are such a crybaby cockatrice! *Leo Tucker began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Olivia in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Disney's Bizaardvark *Little Leo Tucker: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a dragon. *Little Leo Tucker and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Little Leo Tucker: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Little Leo Tucker and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby warrior! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Little Leo Tucker laughs at her as he breaks the film projector with an axe stopping the Inside Out movie for good *to: ? outside the theater Part 2: Little Leo Tucker gets beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Indiana Jones: *Staipo: *Sallah: *Marion: *Willie: *Short Round: *Elsa: *Henry Jones: *Brody: Part 3: Azura comforts Rozalin with a nail makeover and tickles her feet/Bedtime foot massage for Rozalin *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Female Kana's room *is very sad as she is crying in ? voice and her ? tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Azura: It's okay, Olivia. Little Leo Tucker is getting beaten up by Indiana ? and his friends. He won't make you cry again. *Rozalin: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Bing Bong's death is one of the saddest Pixar moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Azura: It's okay to cry Rozalin. My husband Ike has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *and Rozalin hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike made for dinner. Azura and Rozalin had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Azura and Rozalin are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Azura and Rozalin are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon set the air conditioner on to ? degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. Regina and Maria Renard relaxed in bed together. They have their footwear off. It is now ? PM. *Azura: Hey Rozalin, are you ok? *Rozaln: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Little Leo Tucker called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Azura: I know, Rozalin. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Little Leo Tucker made fun of you this evening. *stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of Azura as she thought about getting her toes painted *Regina: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Maria Renard: Yes, wait here while I get my nail makeover. *(Azura leaves Rozalin's room to get her nail makeover and comes back to see Rozalin relaxing] *Azura: Sorry I'm late, I just getting my nail makeover stuff. *Rozalin: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. *Azura: Okay then, but before I trim your nails, I'm going to apply the lotion onto your feet. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:All Little Leo Tucker deserves Category:X calls a monster a crybaby during films Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos